videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zootopia: the Video Game (2023)
Cast *Judy Hopps - Melissa Disney *Nick Wilde / Officer Clawhauser / Mayor Lionheart / Flash - Jim Meskimen *Chief Bogo / Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr. / Manchas - Phil LaMarr *Assistant Mayor Bellwether / Fru Fru - Seana Kofoed *Mr. Big / Yax / Finnick / Duke Weaselton - James Patrick Stuart *Doug / Gary / Larry - Sean Bishop Characters Playable *Judy Hopps - the dueteragonist *Nick Wilde - the main protagonist Non-Playable (in order of appearence) *Chief Bogo - the game's tritagonist *Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr. - a minor character who only appears in the 3rd chapter *Finnick - a minor character in the game who only appears in the 3rd and 4th chapters *Duke Weaselton - the game's supporting antagonist and the first boss who appears in the 5th chapter *Fru Fru - a supporting character who appears in the 5th chapter and the 9th chapter *Officer Clawhauser - a supporting character *Assistant Mayor Bellwether - the main antagonist and the 5th and final boss *Mayor Lionheart - a major antagonist *Yax - a minor character who only appears in the 8th chapter *Flash - a supporting character who only appears in the 7th chapter *Mr. Big - the tertiary antagonist and the second boss who only appears in the 9th chapter *Manchas - a supporting antagonist who only appears in the 10th chapter *Gary and Larry - minor characters who only appear in the 13th chapter *Doug - the secondary antagonist and the 4th boss Chapters #Prolouge #Meter Maid Duty #Jumbo Pops #Pawpsicle Hustle #Weasel on the Run #One Missing Otter #DMV #Natrualist Club #Mr. Big #Manchas #Bellwether helps put #Nick's Past #Capturing the Mayor #Judy hurts Nick's feelings #Judy's Apology #Doug #Train Escape #Bellwether VS Judy #Nick becomes a cop Trivia *This video game is an adaption and remake of Zootopia (2016). *At the beginning of the video game, the first 4 DVD scenes arecut. *During Mr. Big's introduction, Nick didn't say "Mr. Big, sir, this is a simple misunder..." Mr. Big didn't grunt holding out his hand, Nick didn't say "Oh!", he didn't kiss a tiny ring and didn't say "This is a simple misunderstanding," Mr. Big didn't say," I trusted you, Nicky. I welcomed you into my home. We broke bread together. Grandmama made you a cannoli. And how did you repay my generosity? With a rug. Made from the butt of a skunk. A skunk butt rug. You disrespected me. You disrespected my Grandmama, who I buried in that skunk butt rug. I told you never to show your face here again, but here you are. Snooping around with this. What are you, a performer? What's with the costume?" Judy Hopps saying, "Sir, I am a co-" Nick Wilde interrupting, "Mime! She is a mime! This mime cannot speak! You can't speak if you're a mime!" and Judy Hopps saying, "No, I am a cop. And I'm on the Emmitt Otterton case, and my evidence puts him in your car! So intimidate me all you want, I'm gonna find out what you did to that otter if it's the last thing I do." are absent. *In the DMV, Nick's joke is absent. *Nick's lines "In Zootopia, anyone can be anything (in DMV)" and "I thought in Zootopia, anyone can be anything (in the Naturalist Club)" are switched. Category:Disney Games Category:Disney